Another Chance
by Aurorapaw
Summary: Yes I get it, I've written one of them back in time well mine is mine not anyone elses! Hmp! -turns away- pairings: you choose honestly...main characters is original team seven and maybe just maybe hinata.. Rated T for swearing and that please review no flames.. Yer :)


Reviews please?

Read, and you'll find out :D lol

I ain't doing no spoilers

I also haven't watched Naruto in a while and I've got a sh*tty memory so if some bit gets wrong or sank; please correct me «3 xx

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them sexy fit hot boys

Condition 1: I haven't even finished naruto shippuuden but the arcs are well long :L it's weird.

Condition 2: this is not as important as StarClan's secret so you might not see me for months. I have mountains of homework.

Condition 3: once StarClan's secret is done, I'll direct all my main direction to this book.

Condition 4: I find writing fan-fictions on books because they actually have lay-outs and stuff. It's difficult to describe anime stuff so that's why my quality might be bad .. Help?

Condition 5: expect the unexpected.

Pairings: some... I might do a four-side relationship :O that'd be fucked up loads sasunarusakuhina?! :O xD I like the naruhina and narusaku pairing but I like sasusaku also ~:-) Please help me (: Ya decide but the plot resolves mainly around Team Seven, and maybe Hinata I dont know yet, yet another thing you can vote on.

Oh yer one more thing, what point of view do you want it from? It's gonna be third pov but Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto? (Hinata is too much sorrii xxxx)

I have Sakura for this chapter only but please do choose. Thanks «3 :* xoxo

PLEASE SUPPORT DEADLYWOLF'S FANFICTION EARLY TEAM, IT'S AMAZING! ! !

Maximum books published but not finished: 2

Yes, I only direct my attention to one book at a time. So you could be waiting for a while unless I have enough motivation to write a chapter every week I might MIGHT Be able to update every two weeks, review and I'll see what I can do. (:

If you want me to update once a week, I'll try no really try hard to update !

Prologue (kinda lol)

Sakura Haruno lay in her bed in wistfulness. Oh, how she wished Sasuke had never got that stupid curse mark, how she wished she never loved him.

She missed Sasuke. He had been executed for all the crimes he had done. He had a beautiful smile that was rarely shown to the world, black eyes and midnight black hair. Beautiful, wantable, but unobtainable

She was selfish.

Everybody was slowly moving away from her, and she was sure she was turning into a shell of her former self. Her once happy apple green eyes were turning dull and her soft short strands of pink were like straw against her fingertips.

Oh, how she wished for another chance. She had been useless, as usual. She never knew anything.

She felt like hitting herself. Why couldn't she play a bigger role? Never in a mission had her name piped up at all, she had been left behind.

Why couldn't she have another chance? Another go at life itself?

Sakura would even do a Forbidden Jutsu, she would do anything. The pink haired virgin sat up, her eyes sad. Her eyes lingered on her rack, which had swelled from it's tiny A to a huge E at the least.

When she was younger- the sleep was kicking in, her mind shutting down. She hoped that she'd be dead this time, and see her precious Sasuke-ku- Sasuke.

Purple hypnotic eyes gazed down at Sakura with hidden emotion in them.

Sakura gazed up lazily, taking out a Kunai knife. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

A loud, rumbling noise that sounded strikingly similar to a waterfall laughed.

"Who are you?!" Sakura shrieked, a tiny but sure ember burning in her eyes.

"You do not need to know that, but Sakura Haruno I hear your wish, it's so loud it almost burns my mind."

Sakura closed her eyes, and noticed her surroundings with them closed. "I'm dreaming." She murmured softly, before reopening them.

"I'm giving you another chance to re-do your wrongs, there is some others who will also come back. Find them." The voice murmured. "You deserve this chance, so I do not have a price. The only thing is some things will be different"

Sakura's dull eyes lightened with a new flame. "New chance?" She excitedly said quickly.

The voice chuckled, before the purple eyes closed in on her and she fell through a vortex.

Her eyes widened in fear as the air rattled around her, upsetting her stomach.

She closed herself into a ball and began to take her mind off the subject and thinking who else would redo their lives.

'Gaara?' She wondered, he had all the attributes to restart. Sasuke was also a candidate, but he wasn't completely in the light, plus he was dead.

That last thought made her mind shutup as she went through yet another depressed mode.

The light fell over her and she prayed this was true. She didn't want her hope to fade.

CHAPTER 1

Sunlight streamed in through the window, falling on Sakura's youthful face. She half expected her mum to yell 'Get up!' But she didn't.

Because she was dead. It was all a dream.

Sakura still checked her room and froze. Where was the stuff from her apartment? Where were the things in her old room. She looked down at herself. And screamed.

She was five again, quickly she put her hands in her growing .. Wait. What..?! LONG pink hair. To her chest. She was FIVE. She had hair to her chest when she was 12 not 5..

She was sure of it as she gazed down at her tiny self in bed. "Yahoo!" She shrieked with her high pitched, childish voice.

But was she in the academy or not?

The pinkette made her way over to the calendar and fondly stroked where it'd say Sakura Haruno on the back where she had stitched her name.

She froze as she didn't feel it, and turned it over and her eyes widened. 'Property of Sakura Cloudstrider.' She read in her mind.

'Keep it down, girl!' A voice whispered in her head.

'Who are you?! I'm not a Jinchuriki am I? Please no, that belongs to Naruto!' Her panicked mind voice reached the others ears.

'No your not.' The voice grinned. 'I'm a totally awesome wolf!'

Sakura sweatdropped. "A wolf?" She asked aloud.

'Yes.' The obviously female wolf grinned. 'I am like a Tailed beast but I don't have them stupid wavy tails.'

"Oh!" Sakura nodded, turning the calendar, looking for the date. 'But the nine tailed fox's tails are awesome..'

'I guess.. I only have one tail though sweetie.' The wolf grinned.

"That's obvious.." Sakura sighed aloud, before picking up her black brush and brushing the soft strands. 'Inner?' She asked.

'Mhm?' Inner drawled.

'Yes! I thought you died!' Sakura grinned.

'Baka! Learning that Jutsu to take me out of your body from your dad was great, but I faded as soon as I stabbed!' Inner scolded.

'Sorry.' Sakura murmured, her cheeks burning.

'Yosh!' The she-wolf grinned. 'Well, I'm Mel.'

''Okay.." Sakura said aloud, smiling, before finally noticing the date! It was her first day of academy.

'Well, what do we redo, outer?' Inner asked.

Sakura smiled breathlessly. 'Everything.'

'..But first.. Mel, why are you with me?' She asked.

'The Cloudstrider's did not exist where you were, and you had to get strong somehow, come on woman, your on Team Seven, Naruto is weak at the moment, but he's hyper strong and so is Sasuke.' Mel informed. 'I was sent to help you get stronger.'

'Ya!' Inner smiled, and Sakura sighed, yawned and walked up to the mirror.

'Alright.' She thought, before gazing at herself. Her long hair was down to her chest, her fringe slightly shorter than the back, and her big green eyes were in their prime. 'How should I do this..?'

She quickly changed out of her pj's, and opened her wardrobe, scanning for the right clothes. She found a pair of light blue shorts and a top at the back with what she was guessing, the Cloudstrider symbol. It actually freaked her, it was on the back like an Uchiha's and it was a black top with a blue cloud, with a silver line penetrating it. It reminded her painfully of Akatsuki.

How was she going to do her hair?

'You could copy Tsunade?' Inner suggested, a mental image of Tsunade's back tails and fringe.

'You could have Tsunade's hair when she was a kid?' Mel tried, a mental image of a scruffy pony tail appearing.

Blonde turned pink, and Sakura turned down the scruffy pony tail, before grabbing her fringe in a fist and shaking her head back, letting the hair fall behind, before letting go of the fringe, and her hands reached the back and separated the hair into two, grabbed two brown hair bands and tying it.

Sakura giggled as she looked at herself; she looked really cute if she could say so herself.

Swiftly and silently, she checked her Chakra stores. She was thrilled to feel the Chakra stores she had just before that person gave her a new lease of life.

'You'll be proper strong!' Mel reassured.

'Wait.' Inner noted, and Sakura froze.

'What is it?' Mel asked.

'This is a great opportunity, even though you have Chakra enhanced strength if you have no Chakra left or no good aim you won't be a good ninja. This is good for us to catch up in Taijutsu to Naruto and Sasuke.' Inner exclaimed, and a bell rang off in Sakura's head.

"Mhm!" Sakura smiled, using a small amount of Chakra to leap out of her window and onto the roof. She didn't take much notice off her surroundings; she didn't care.

Gracefully, she hopped from roof to roof, forgetting this was her first day of academy, and sighed as the long wind brushed against her long hair.

"GARGH!" Sakura shrieked, falling down, clutching her head with both of her heads.

'Kill' whispered the voice. 'All of you... DIE!'

'MEL WHAT'S HAPPENING?!' Sakura's tiny voice shouted.

'I don't know, inner?' A panicked Mel gasped.

There was a moment of pause, and the pain spreaded. 'You can't resist.'

'I have no idea...' Inner murmured.

On the outside though..

"Crap!"

"She's having an episode!"

"Get Tsunade!"

"Tsunade-sama left! She went on some journey with Shizune!"

"Let me through! What's happening, believe it!"

'Naruto!' Sakura's voice sounded relieved, until she opened her eyes. The pain was unbearable, a broken screech left her throat and she got off the floor, her hands forming hand seals.

'Shit! The Sakura of this world ... I don't even know what's happening myself..' Mel sighed.

"Blood Style:" Sakura robotically said.

"Sakura-chan, don't do it! I dunno what it is, but please stop it!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura swore she felt her heart flutter, and her voice stopped, and she felt herself fall.

"Get out of MY WAY!" Naruto roared, shoving random people out of the way, and jumping over to where Sakura was and picking her up bridal style.

'What is Blood Style Jutsu?' Sakura gasped in her head, before she felt a very strong image in her head of a boy who looked a bit like Naruto and a red-haired beauty, about the age of Genin, standing on a tree under the midnight sky. Why?


End file.
